


Gingerbread Kisses

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [2]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, Cookies, F/M, Holidays, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Gingerbread Kisses

The bakery was decorated for the holidays, with twinkling lights adoring all the windows and… odd bits of things decorating the shop. It had been an amusing sight when she first came in, finding Ewan sighing - occasionally hiding his face behind his hands - as Logan hung up not tinsel and ornaments as she knew them, but instead… twigs, sprigs of holly (complete with berries), pine cones, and all sorts of other and quite random objects. She’d spotted a few polished stones amongst the decor, as well.

Honestly, she was surprised that they even celebrated the holidays, though she suspected it wasn’t exactly Christmas they focused on. Perhaps Melanie was the reason? Ewan’s mother was the reason she’d come to the bakery today in the first place, having been asked if she’d like to assist with baking cookies. Nora had been promised a batch of her own to take with her, and the temptation had been strong enough that she’d agreed.

She strongly suspected she was also meant to run interference if Logan tried to bake, well… anything. Ewan had already intercepted a tray of cookies, which had promptly gone into the trash as soon as Logan’s back was turned; Nora’s arrival had been fortuitous, apparently, since he’d been so preoccupied with her presence that he hadn’t noticed the cookies were gone until she’d already vanished into the back.

Melanie had gone out, briefly, and give him a… gentle reminder… which Nora couldn’t quite hear through the door. He really was wrapped around the woman’s finger, wasn’t he? She grinned at the thought as she slid on an apron, the strings wrapping around her twice before it was short enough to tie.

Ewan stepped in briefly, biting back a laugh when he saw her in the apron. “You look even more like a shrimp now,” he remarked. The pink apron really wasn’t helping her out in the slightest.

She glared up at him, hands on her hips. “You’re in an awfully good position for being kicked, you know.”

He raised his hands in mock defeat. “So scary!”

Melanie chose that moment to walk back in, giving her son a light swat. “Ewan, dear, go help your father out front and stop teasing Nora.”

To his credit, he did look properly chastised as he went back to the front of the shop, though the grin he shot at Nora on his way out suggested he wasn’t quite done teasing her. Well, that was fine. She gave as good as she got, and she was already planning vengeance.

Before that, though… baking. Melanie set her to work, giving her a basic recipe and showing her where the ingredients were. They had a lot to do, preparing for a few large parties that had ordered in advance. It was mostly holiday classics - gingerbread men, ginger snaps, sugar cookies, and even snickerdoodles - but there were a few other things on the list, as well.

The gingerbread men were first on the agenda, as the main reason Melanie had asked for Nora’s help was for the decorations. Her reasoning was that since Nora painted and drew, she might be fair at decorating, and there were  _ a lot _ of cookies to go through. Melanie could use a hand while Ewan kept Logan in line.

They chatted as they worked, with Nora asking the occasional question, and the two trading stories of their families and how the Fae had affected their lives. Occasionally Logan or Ewan would step in for a moment to check on them - Nora swatted at Ewan’s hand when he tried to swipe some of the cookie dough - but mostly they were left alone to converse and work.

The first batches of gingerbread cookies had cooled and Nora was beginning her decorations when Ewan poked his head in again, this time trying to swipe a cookie. “Don’t you dare!” she cried, smacking his hand. He grinned at her, pretending to nurse it. “These aren’t for you! Shoo!”

“And what are you going to do about it?” he asked, smirking down at her.

Melanie coughed politely, and he started, looking sheepishly over at his mother. “If you’re done with my assistant, dear? I do need to get these orders ready.”

They could hear Logan greeting a customer, which had Ewan hurrying back out to the front, as if his mother’s words hadn’t been incentive enough. Nora snickered, watching his retreating back, and turned back to her task.

The hours passed, though Ewan no longer tried to steal any of the sweets when he came to check on them. At one point he’d apparently gone to The Murder, because he set a familiar cup down in Nora’s reach, the rich smell of nutty coffee complementing the cookie scent that had already permeated the air. She gave him a grateful smile and paused in her task long enough to take a long drink, the warmth from the cup seeping into her hands and easing the cramping that had begun.

She wiggled her fingers, shook her wrists, and even rolled her shoulders before going back to work with renewed energy and a smile on her lips.

Afternoon arrived, and they had made their way through the last of the orders and begun Nora’s reward - two dozen gingerbread cookies of her own, which she was diligently decorating to look like members of the club, family, friends… anyone she felt like, really.

The door swung open again as she was putting details on the Ewan cookie; an awkward shuffle alerted her to his presence and she looked up, grinning.

“That looks nothing like me,” he finally said, casting his gaze at the others that had already been decorated. “And why did you save that one for last?”

Nora raised an eyebrow at him. “Looks nothing like you, you say? Then you shouldn’t be offended if I do this…?” And she snapped the head clean off. There was still a bit of green icing that she’d used for other cookies, and she grabbed a bit on her fingertip and began to apply it to the break, intending to seal the neck back together, when Ewan grabbed both halves from her and stuffed them into his mouth.

She couldn’t make out whatever he was saying around the mouthful of cookie, but she was sure he was attempting to be grumpy, judging from the look on his face… which was marred by the fact that he had chipmunk cheeks.

“Oh, I see. It must have bothered you after all, then,” she remarked, biting back a laugh.

He glowered down at her, but it just set her to giggling even harder, so much so that she was having a difficult time catching her breath. Melanie chose that moment to come back in… and she turned right back around, smiling as she left the pair alone.

Nora found a glass and some milk, pouring it for him despite the fact her shoulders were shaking from laughter. He took it with another grumble and drank the whole thing down, washing the cookie away. “You are such a pain,” he finally muttered, one hand going to her chin and tilting her head up.

Whatever remark she wanted to make was lost when he kissed her, the faint taste of gingerbread lingering on his lips.


End file.
